The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Grammar Project
The Grammar Project is a fifth stage project of the Policy and Standards Committee Associate Groups program. It's aim is to ensure a high level of Quaility Assurance'' and user 'satisfaction It is a place where a group of users can get together and help maintain the wiki by keeping it free of incorrect grammar, syntax, tenses and the like. Associate Members If you want help the group out please sign up right here. All members are required to be active on the wiki and participate in Grammar project work. Non contributing members will be given two months before their name is removed. *Primary Contact-to be advised *to be advised Contributing Members If you want to help the group out please sign up right here. All members are required to be active on the wiki and participate in the Grammar project. Non contributing members will be given two months before their name is removed. Those whilst contributing to the Grammar Project may use (if they choose) the following Template on their Userpage. Place you name here to sign up to this Project Procedures *Pages should not be placed here until lower level projects have finished their work on them. *For a full page grammar edit, you will need to consult the XML files. *Please maintain the History sections of pages in the past tense or present tense depending on weather the page topic is finished or ongoing. *Convention is a tricky thing but if you can please use the terms and spelling that the game uses otherwise please use American English. *We will be working in conjunction with the Policy and Standards Committee's projects, all Page Summary Project completed pages will be coming to us for a grammar workup. Pay attention to the project summary section and Tasks required. All members must do their part on these. *If you come across any names that have not been changed to their proper MASKED form, please refer it to the Frontierville Wiki:Masked Project (should generally only apply to goals/ missions/Tasks) and place page link under '''List of Pages referred to Frontierville Wiki:Masked Project below . *The grammar Project works differently from other projects. Find a page that needs work done, complete the work and add the article to the Pages to be Checked for Completion list of pages. Pages not listed in the Pages to be Checked for Completion section are of higher priority to check than ones already there. DO NOT remove articles from the projects section. Please leave this to the appointed Associate Member to do. Just mark it as complete. Please place your name next to the page you are working on and leave it next to it till it have been checked. It will be removed once it has been checked. This way 1 person can work on it at a time and not double up. *Please do not do a check on your own work. It is much harder to catch your own mistakes than someone else's. Spelling in Words There are many different types of English. However the spelling used on pages are to be the same as that used in the game. Summaries etc written on a page should be of American English. Pages Not Started All pages which have a link but not started yet should go here and are our first priority and hence should be done first. Once Started they should be moved to the List of Pages in Need of Work List of Pages in need of work All pages that have been started and are still in need of work should be listed here. List of Pages referred to Frontierville Wiki:Masked Project All pages that have been referred to the Frontierville Wiki:Masked Projectshould be listed here. Pages to be Checked for Completion All pages which are really for approval to move to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Reference Project|'Reference Project']] should be placed here. List of Pages Completed Work that has been completed and passed to [[Frontierville Wiki:Reference Project|'Reference Project']] should be listed here so we know what has passed this stage of our Improvement policy. (Alphabetically please)